SandboxArea
This is a page to practice your wiki coding. Go ahead and put anything you want below the line for practice. ---- This is Brisingr practicing with making a new creature page~ :P I may add a bit to the critters personality 'The Creatures of Celestial Vale' There are currently 18 different known species of creatures residing in Celestial Vale. Many different critters inhabit the vale, some are common and you may reconize them, others maybe not. They come in a very large variety of colors that is always being added, so if you want to know all the colors check the Color Informaion page.There are often new species rotating into the Foundation Shop so do not be surprised to see a new critter show up next shop rotation. The many species are often categorized into 4 separte groups: Foundation, Elite, Hybrids, and Special. 'Foundation': There are currently 8 foundation colors that are always available in the Foundation Market. The more common colors costing $ while breed-only and lineage colors cost either hearts, tokens or large amounts of $. These species are considered the starter pets. They include: Gryphons, Pegasus, Phoenixes, Dragons, Fenrirs, Nekomatas, Unicorns, and Capirnicorns. 'Gryphons:' Breeding Rate: 1 chick 100% of the time Conest Bonus: Grappling Aloof and noble creatures, they can also be quite stubborn. These beautiful creatures are a wonder to behold. Strong beaks and talons are their greatest weapon in their favorite sport: grappling. Proud creatures it would be unwise to insult one for these clever creatures will find a way to get you back for your foolishness. While this being said, these creatures make loyal companions once you win them over. Gryphons become quite devoted to their favorite humans. 'Pegasus': Breeding Rate: 1 foal 100% of time Contest Bonus: Sky Wondrous to behold, the ever graceful pegasus with their flowing manes and delicate feathers are one of the most beautiful creatures one can find in The Vale. Generally laid back in personality these creatures are surprisely fast and agile fliers, they often win the sky races. One should be wary of when owning lots of these, for they require lots and lots of grooming. 'Phoenix:' Breeding Rate: 1 chick 100% of time Contest Bonus: Grappling, Sky Rivaling the pegasi for beauty the phoenix is a magnificant sight to see. The Vale if the native land for these fire birds. Soft-spoken and gentle most of the time do not let that fool you, the delicate looking beak is as hard as stone and when in conflict phoenixes are not afraid to use them. Thus it explains why they are great at grappling as well as sky contests. Dragon: Breeding Rate: 1 hatchling 100% of time Contest Bonus: Alchemy, Mountain, Sky In many, many shapes and forms dragons are a common sight around the Vale. Each dragon is his own but they are mostly tuff and gruff by nature and are easily angered. The best way to calm is an angry dragon is bribe them with gems for they keep large hoards of treasure. Their great strenth and high intelligence makes them great contest pets, making them one of the most diverse when it comes to contests. Despite their bad temper they are actually great storytellers and seldom refuse a chance to boast about their knowledge. ' Fenrir:' Breeding Rate: 1 pup 100% of time Contest Bonus: Grappling Ancient and noble, these creatures are extremely loyal companions. Once you are their friend they will follow to the ends of the world and back, no matter if you are human or another creature. You will want to be careful around them however for they do get exitable and with their extremely large size things quickly become dangerous. If you are lucky enough they may even allow you to ride upon their backs, just be careful to hold on tight! ' Nekomata': Breeding Rate: 1 kit 100% of time Conest Bonus: unknown These strange and mysterious creatures are called nekomatas. Dissappearing at odd times little is known about where they go or even much about these silent companions. Nekos appear to perfer it that way and a companion must get used to any odd behaviors these critters do. They will also cause a fright the first time they silently creep on you and it is only when you turn around to suddenly stare into their glowing eyes. Friendly and playful one minute to quiet and cranky the next is a common act. Despite all this the nekomata is becoming quite a popular pet among the Vale as they are very cute. ' Unicorns': Breeding Rate: 1 foal 100% of time Contest Bonus: Alchemy, Sparring Rare and elusive creatures..... well this is most certainly NOT the case for the Vale. The unicorns thrive here and are often seen running in herds across the clear, grassy areas. While they may not make it to phoenix and pegasus level of beauty, unicorns come in many bright colors and are quite a sight to see. The horns upon their forehead is their pride, hard as diamond and extremely sharp you would not want to be against one of these in a sparring contest. Capirnicorn: Breeding Rate: 1 kid 100% of time Contest Bonus: Mountain, Sparring Adorable and loveable, Capris, as they are affectionatly called, make wonderful pets. They are possibly the oldest species in the Vale (although some dragons will argue). They are larger then one would think, with huge spiral horns that have given them a name in sparring contests. Intimidating at first glance don't let that discourage you, these creatures are actually very gently, affable and quite shy. They get attached to their humans easily and will many times try and follow them wherever they go, sort of like overly large dogs. 'Elite:' Elite are rare creautres that find their way to the Vale occasionally. They can be found in the Foundation Shop for either hearts or tokens. There are usually only be one of these species each rotation and will switch out each time. Don't worry if you miss them though, they will be back but not for quite a while so be patient. These creatures are breedable with low success rates but also have a small chance at produceing natural born twins. Because of the low breeding rate these critters a extra bonus in their particular contest bonus. Elite critters include: Qilin, Kitsune, Peryton, and Basilisk. Qilin: Breeding Rate: 50% success with a chance of producing natural born twins Contest Bonus: Mountain Fond of humans, the affable qilin is a great critter to own. They seemed to appear out of nowhere; many people claim that they obtained theirs through special rare summoning scrolls. Although it is a rare case these days as the qilin ride along with the rotation caravans. Nimble and quick. the qilin excels are mountain races. Recently the qilin's name had changed from quilin to qilin, you may even still hear some call them by their old name. Kitsune: Breeding Rate: 50% success with a chance of producing natural born twins Contest Bonus: Alchemy Kitsunes are said to appear on doorsteps at night or are found in mixed in with kittens. Be careful of these demon sprites for you never know quite whos side they are on. Clever and calulating these creatures excel in alchemy conests. Because of their often beautiful fur and feline-like look they are quite popular among many. Peryton: Breeding Rate: 1 fawn 35% of the time Conest Bonus: Sparring, Sky Shy and graceful the Peryton is a beautiful sight. Difficult to see in the wild areas they inhabit you are much better off seeing them in the Vale. They have a delicate look to them but they are actually a contest monster with their long sharp horns used in sparring and strong wings in sky contests. Despite them being very capable contest creatures these creatures are more known for how difficult they are to breed, with their extremely low succes rate, they are a pain to breed. Basilisk: Breeding Rate: 1 pup 35% of the time Contest Bonus: Mountain Immense and huge, it is a good thing the basilisks are friendly and careful at where they step. Basilisks originated from the desert area of the Vale and can adapt to any weather condition. Basilisks were orginally used to transport cargo around the Vale but their job has been cut for large piles of dung left everywhere were becoming far to many. Basilisks can actually fly (or fall gracefully) by some unknown magic. The method is slow for many of these creatures so much of the competiters perfer to zip around using their magical jetpacks. 'Hybrids':